


Watching

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas Eve to all of my readers who celebrate.  Another lil gift to you from me. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy smiled when Adam snuffled in his sleep, shifting just enough so that the blanket exposed a bare pale thigh to the sunshine seeping in the window. Tommy wasn't sure what had startled him from sleep, but he was thankful for it. As creepy as it sounded, their relationship was still new enough that he loved being able to study Adam like this. 

Tommy noted the way the freckles on Adam's lower arm ran together. Adam didn't tan exactly, with sun exposure his freckles came out more and bumped into each other. Tommy thought it was fascinating, no matter how much Adam bitched about them. He looked lower almost drooling over the way Adam's waist swelled into hip and since Adam was on one side facing away from him the sun hugged his hip and settled onto the roundness of his ass cheek. Tommy had admitted to himself a while ago that he totally had a thing for Adam's ass. 

Tommy moved carefully until he smoothed is hand over the soft skin of Adam's hip. He didn't know how in the world he'd gotten this lucky. He leaned in and kissed Adam's hip, up the line of his waist, until his lips reached Adam's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Adam and curled into the warmth of Adam's back. This was what he'd always wanted. To wake up beside a person he truly loved. He snuggled in and let his thoughts calm until he dozed off.


End file.
